


Just What I Needed

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (steady chanting getting louder) ot3! ot3! OT3! OT3!, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt fill: Storms, i said id make up for yesterdays angst w some fluff and well thats what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Rainy days are perfect for some Bird Boyfriend Bonding.





	Just What I Needed

Sometimes the best date nights were just hanging out in someone’s home, idly talking and doing whatever activities were suitable for passing the time. The purpose wasn’t to maximize fun by seeking the most exciting experience possible, but just to relax after a long day in the presence of someone you love.

Besides, the weather wasn’t really permitting much else at the moment. Fierce sheets of rain drilled down from the sky, slapping against buildings and encouraging everyone inside them to hunker down with their preferred method of relaxation and comfort.

None of the three birds in Kazuaki’s apartment felt like complaining about it.

Well, Hitori did, a little.

“Do you think Nageki is inside?” he said, glancing out the window at the downpour beyond.

“That depends,” Shuu said, not looking away from his book, “do you think he’s an idiot?”

Hitori shot him a glare, even though Shuu didn’t look up to see it. “Maybe he needed to get something, or one of his friends dragged him out…”

“Um, I’m sure he’s okay, Hitori.” Kazuaki came over to his fellow quail and rested a comforting wing on him. “He’s smart, right? And I don’t think he’s the kind of person to get pushed around very easily.”

“I guess you’re right.” Hitori gave the window one last longing glance before turning away. “Maybe I’ll text him just in case.”

“You just texted him five minutes ago,” Shuu said as he finally put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. “You know Hitori, you could at least act as if you’re enjoying our company.”

Hitori scowled at him. “That’s awfully funny for _you_ to say, Mr. Iwameanie.”

“That’s _doctor_ Iwameanie,” Shuu muttered, barely holding back a grin.

“Aww, come on Hitori!” Kazuaki went over to Shuu’s side on the couch and hugged him, despite Shuu leaning away and flattening his feathers grumpily. “You know that Shuu loves us, even if he has a hard time showing it sometimes! Right, Shuu?”

Shuu was never good at showing love for others, at least by conventional means. He turned his head away from both of them and, after a lengthy pause, let out an affirmative “mhm” that was so faint that even Kazuaki barely heard it.

But that was good enough for Kazuaki, who hugged the partridge tighter (enough to get an oof and some grumbling out of him) and then gave Hitori his best puppy dog eyes. “See?”

Hitori let out a small sigh, but his resolve broke with a ghost of a laugh on his breath. Then he shook his head, smiling, as he came over to join them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Kazuaki from Shuu. “Yeah, I know.”

Kazuaki moved a wing from Shuu to put it around Hitori. “And I love you both!”

His final word was immediately followed with a rumble in the distance, and all three birds were silent.

“W-Was that… thunder?” Kazuaki whimpered after a moment.

“I think so,” Hitori replied. His words were punctuated by a much louder, sharper rumble as if in confirmation.

Kazuaki whimpered even more and covered his eyes with his wings. “Oh nooo! I hate thunder!”

Shuu had gone too long without a witty quip of some kind. Kazuaki was probably too distracted by his own fear to think of it, but Hitori knew that Shuu had some issues with loud, unexpected noises, so he leaned forward to give the doctor a sympathetic look. “Are you going to be okay?”

Shuu opened his beak to respond but another clap of thunder stilled him. Then, once he recovered, he gave a quiet, “... Yes.” Hitori didn’t miss how he subtly leaned into Kazuaki.

“Well I’m not!” Kazuaki cried. Putting a wing around Hitori and Shuu again, he pulled them as close as he could, until the three of them were basically a pile of warm feathers.

“You’ll be alright,” Hitori assured him. Kazuaki didn’t respond, but he was shivering much less than when the thunderstorm first began. “How about we watch a movie or something?”

“There’s a documentary about plagues that we could watch,” Shuu offered. “It sounds rather fascinating.”

“Noo, that’s scary!” Kazuaki cried again. “Plagues are scary!”

Shuu gave him an unamused look. “What _isn’t_ scary to you?”

“Bunnies,” Kazuaki answered. “Hitori. And… candy.”

Neither Shuu’s expression nor tone changed in the slightest. “Not even me?”

Hitori laughed out loud at this, but Kazuaki didn’t seem to think it was funny and only became more distressed. “W-Well! You can be scary sometimes but… not always, and I-I still love you anyway!”

Hitori saw that Shuu’s expression softened but wasn’t sure if Kazuaki noticed. Shuu seemed to be a little too subtle for Kazuaki most of the time, but luckily it didn’t seem to actually hinder their relationship. If anything, Hitori thought it was cute

They were all together for a reason, after all.

“And I love Hitori too!” Kazuaki added, turning back to face him.

“I love you both too,” Hitori said softly.

Then they both looked at Shuu. He looked back and said simply, “I don’t have any plans to kill either of you.”

Hitori and Kazuaki looked at each other, and Hitori smiled. “That’s what love is, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> @moa please let mirror have more stuff like Preliminary Inspection PLEASE I LOVE THESE GALLIFORMES


End file.
